robotchickenfandomcom-20200214-history
Transcription:Robot Chicken and Mad Scientist to the Rescue!
Mary: (Lightning strikes at the Mad Scientist's castle as he continues sitting strapped to a chair in his cybernetic implants watching Born in the Manger) My vagina's about to split out a human being! (The animals fart) Ewwww! Joseph! Uhhhgh! Uhhh--'' (The TVs shut off as an identical man appears from behind them) *MS Son: HELLO, DAD!! Looks like you really screwed the pooch, huh? Well, at least you're still in a good mood about things. (The eye-holders release the Mad Scientist's eyes as his son approaches him holding the keys to the straps) Oh, should I set you free? Hmm...NAH! You know, I've always wondered about that optical scanner! (Points out an optical scanner that unlocks a door) I bet it unlocks some really neat stuff! (Takes out a knife) ONLY ONE WAY TO FIND OUT!! Later... *MS Son: (Puts the Mad Scientist's ripped-out eye and puts it on the optical scanner, unlocking the door) You were really up to something with that cybernetic chicken! But you always lacked a certain 'vision'! (Chuckles wickedly) Bar *Robot Chicken: (Sits down in a bar lonely with a few other drinkers, and looks at a picture of his wife, Cluckerella, and on the back of it, it reads 'I'm leaving you. Sorry. (This was the only piece of paper I could find.) Cluckerella (Kiss mark on the left)) *''News Reporter: Spectators have already lined the runway anticipation of billionaire Thomas Tull's return from Deep Space. Breaking News: President Obama has been taken hostage. Details are still unclear, but we--'' (The transmission is replaced by MS' son at the Capital Building President's Office) *MS Son: HELLO, AMERICA!! VERY PLEASED TO MEET YOU! OH, WHAT'S MY NAME?!? MY NAME IS 'GUY YOU'RE GOING TO PAY A HUNDRED BILLION DOLLARS'!! (Removes a cloth from Barack Obama's mouth as he is strapped to a chair) *President Obama: The United States doesn't pay ransoms, not even for a President. *MS Son: Oh, they might not pay for A President, no, no! But how about ALL THE PRESIDENTS?!? (He reveals George W. Bush, Bill Clinton, George H.W. Bush, and Jimmy Carter strapped to chairs) *Bill Clinton: What're ya' gonna do, kill us?!? *MS Son: WORSE! (Shows them the TV sets showing them ''Born in the Manger) *Jimmy Carter: My GOD! *Bill Clinton: Don't do this! *George W. Bush: (Chuckles) *George H.W. Bush: Pay the man! Pay him whatever he-- Mad Scientist's Castle *Robot Chicken: Buk-bah! Buk-buk-bu-bah! (The Mad Scientist is shown with his only good eye missing, shocking the Chicken) BAAH!! Buk-buk-bu-bah?!? (Mad Scientist nods 'yes') Baah! Buk-buk-bu-bah! (Mad Scientist nods in agreement, the Chicken releases him, and the two shake, teaming up to stop MS' Son) Capital Building *Jimmy Carter: Uh, there's no plot! It's just pop-cultural references I don't understand! Make it stop! *MS Son: Well, it's either this or I force you guys to do kind of a Human Centipede dealee! *George H.W. Bush: I don't understand what you mean. *Bill Clinton: Oh, now I'm thinking about what he's laying down. (Suddenly, the Chicken shoots a laser and carves a circle, and comes down from the ceiling, cracking his neck prepared to fight) *MS Son: Well, well! I wondered when you'd join the party! DARK MEAT, I NEED YOU!! *President Obama: What the f*** did you just say to me? (A robotic red rooster appears) Oh...that evil chicken's name is 'Dark Meat'! *MS Son: WINNER, WINNER, CHICKEN DINNER!! (Dark Meat and Robot Chicken run towards each other and fight as the Chicken is cornered to a wall by Dark Meat as he fires laser blasts from his eyes, and holds Chicken to the wall preparing to electrically-shock him as the Chicken uses his robotic eye to point out the hazard, and it points out his chest cannon is about to go into a power overload reading 'Routing All Power To Chest Cannon; Power Overload Imminent' as it blasts in energy, pushing Dark Meat to the TVs and short-circuiting him to the ground) Time for Plan B! *George W. Bush: I am morally opposed to Plan B! *Bill Clinton: I am sexually aroused by all this talk about Plan B! *MS Son: You know, I figured 'Why stop with chickens'? Meet CYBORG RACCOON!!! (A cybernetic raccoon appears) ROBOT WHITE-TAILED DEER!! (A cybernetic deer appeared) ROBOT HOMELESS PERSON!! (A cybernetic homeless person appears) Hash Tag ROBOHOBO!! (The text '#RoboHobo' appeared on the screen) *Jimmy Carter: I've lived too long! *RoboHobo: I HAVE NO FREE WILL!! (The three cyborgs attack and overpower the Robot Chicken as he uses his buzzsaw arm to back them off, pops out a winged jetpack, and flies through the roof with the 3 cyborgs in hot pursuit, and firing their green (Cyber-Raccoon), purple (Robotic Deer), and Yellow (RoboHobo) laser eyes at them. The Raccoon attacks, but the Chicken is able to incapacitate him as he falls toward the Robot Deer as it uses a sword to cut it in half, and then the Deer attacks the Chicken as it takes out it's sword arm, and the Chicken cuts off it's head with his buzzsaw arm) *RoboHobo: I DON'T WANNA DO IT!! (He is punched away by the Chicken as he is suddenly attacked by MS Son riding Dark Meat) *MS Son: I HAVE YOU NOW!! (The Chicken constantly dodges Dark Meat's laser-eye blasts, and then Dark-Meat uses a grappling-hook attachment to rip off the Chicken's jetpack as Dark Meat begins to lock onto the Chicken and fire until something blocks it's view) HUH?!? (The Mad Scientist, with an eyepatch on, appears in a massive robotic suit armed with lasers and missile-launchers. He fires them all at Dark Meat and his son as they go down) AAAHHHHHH!!! (They both crash at the Capital Building as the Chicken and Mad Scientist land and the Mad Scientist gets out of his robotic suit, and the two approach MS Son as the Mad Scientist beats up his son, and the Chicken fights Dark Meat, and punches his head off. The Mad Scientist then punches his son through the Capital Building window in front of the 5 Presidents) *Bill Clinton: So, uh, we still doing this 'Centipede' thing or what? *Jimmy Carter: (The Robot Chicken frees the Presidents) Well, looks like it's time to farm the 'nuts'! (Kicks MS Son in the crotch) *MS Son: AAHHH!!! Mad Scientist's Castle: *MS Son: (He is strapped in the same chair and is forced to watch all the TVs like the Chicken and Mad Scientists did) No! NOOOO!!! NO, NO, NO!!! (Born in a Manger plays as well as a few other skits) NOOOOO!!! *Robot Chicken: (The Mad Scientist and Robot Chicken nod in triumph as the Robot Chicken activates his jetpack and flies out of the castle as clucking chorus is heard and the Chicken's shadow appears in the middle of the moon) Category:Transcriptions